Charlotte Reese
Early Life & Family Parents On April 13th of 2346, Charlotte Reese was born to parents Scott Reese (b. 2318) and Katrina Michaels (2319-2366). Even though Charlotte obtained her mother's surgical abilities and desire to help people, Charlie had always been a daddy's girl. The two women continuously bumped heads with each other, and when Charlie informed her parents of her homosexuality, the tension between the two grew, finally fracturing the relationship. Family vs. Work In 2364, Charlotte Reese's mother, Katrina Michaels, contracted an unknown disease. In 2366, the year that Charlotte Graduated from Starfleet Medical, Katrina Michaels died on January 7th. ::(Regardless of the medical advances made by this time, the disease was never diagnosed and Michaels' autopsy report still remains a mystery.) Later that year, Charlotte was offered a job to work on the USS Sutherland, but respectfully declined the position to remain closer to her father and younger siblings during their time of grief. Charlie would have continued to sacrifice her job opportunities to stay with her family until January 7th, 2369. Charlotte's father sat her down and told her that she while she was his oldest and most beloved daughter, she had to leave. Scott knew that she'd been holding back jobs as he'd heard discussions from time to time with her co-workers. When it reached the third anniversary of Katrina's passing, Scott understood that if Charlie didn't go out and experience the universe soon, like she'd always wanted, she never would. Finally, when Charlie was convinced that her father and sisters would be alright, she accepted a position to join the USS Berlin ''in 2370. Starfleet Medical Student Assistant Professor Medical Career - USS ''Berlin In 2370, Charlotte Reese was placed on the USS Berlin as Chief Medical Officer, working under Captain Robert Garrett. This was her first position on a ship, and for a medical student to be assigned CMO as their first assignment was rarely heard of. Notable cases *''' During the first week on the ''Berlin, ''a console exploded, throwing one of the engineers across the room. While Reese healed the man's burns, the man went into cardiac arrest, causing Reese to resuscitate the man with a cardiostimulator. *In early January, 2371, Charlotte and her team helped to heal a number of injured Cardassian's, one of which turned out to be derranged. When unrestrained, the man tried to "escape," attacking Reese and seriously injuring Lieutenant Camile Berry in the process. *On assignment for Starfleet Intelligence, Reese accompanied Commander Winston Cummings and Commander Samsara Steelman to rescue her old mentor, Doctor Robeson, from the Obsidian Order. Later on, Reese also had to heal multiple wounds that Commander Steelman obtained when she was tortured by Makira during the rescue attempt. : : : : : Relationships '''Alexandra Preston :Charlotte Reese and Alexandra Preston briefly dated for a few months prior to joining the Berlin. The couple broke up in late December, 2370. Due to the lack of field experience Charlie had when obtaining the position of Chief Medical Officer aboard the Berlin, it was rumored by some that this relationship was the primary reason behind the job offer. Samsara Steelman :Reese and Steelman originally met in a bar and had a one night stand three years prior to Charlotte's assignment to the Berlin. When Charlie and Sam became reacquainted, Reese was dating Preston at the time. Due to Charlie's growing feelings towards Steelman, the doctor felt it necessary to break off her relationship with the First Officer. The women began a secret affair which went on strong until the mission to save Robeson. On this mission, Sam was captured, sexually assaulted and tortured by a Cardassian spy who had surgically taken on the form of Reese. Other Information Makira :Makira is a Cardassian spy in the Obsidian Order who was surgically altered to look like Reese. She used the doctor's appearance to gain the trust of Charlie's past mentor before torturing him and gaining information on how to make a supervirus. :During the mission to save Doctor Robeson, she captured Commander Steelman before the woman could get away. Makira tortured Sam while giving the Commander the impression that it was Charlie who had betrayed her. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments *Previous Assignment: Chief Medical Officer, USS Berlin / On detatched assignment for Starfleet Intelligence. *Current Assignment: Chief Medical Officer, USS Gambit *Rank: Lieutenant Commander Service Record Summary *2363: Entered Starfleet Medical at age 17. *2366: Graduated early from Starfleet Medical, granted commission as an officer at the rank of Ensign. *2366: Denied posting to USS Sutherland as gamma shift physician to remain at Starfleet Medical for further training. *2367: Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, accepted posting as Assistant Professor of Medical Sciences, Starfleet Medical; also gave guest lectures at Starfleet Academy and the Vulcan Science Academy. *2369: Promoted to Lieutenant *2370: Reassigned to USS Berlin as Chief Medical Officer *2373: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; Reassigned to USS Gambit as Chief Medical Officer Category:Character Profiles